User blog:Frozina/Character Review - Omega the Hedgehog
I asked Jet whether I could do one as well... there we go This time I'll review Omega the Hedgehog, because idk, that's the first character that popped up in my mind. The blog consists out of two parts; the basic review, where i'll give every bit of info a mark and a comment (...can get pretty harsh on those), and the constructive part, where i'll give some suggestions. The constructive part can help anyone (I guess?) so I suggest reading it even if your character is perfect. c: Warning: Will swear Basic review Name:Omega the Hedgehog '- ''0.25 - Omega, really? Why not just John? 'Gender:Male '- ''1 - ''Yeah, not gonna argue on that. '''Age: 16 ''- 1'' - Yeah... Species: Hedgehog '- ''0 ''- OH NO, NOT THE HEDGEHOGS AGAIN. '''Dislike: Sean the hedgehog '- 0.5 - ''Is it ''just ''Sean? Really? Doesn't he have ANY other dislikes? '''DoB: May 13 Em '- 1 ''- Hm... '''Eye color: Blue '- 1 ''- Kudos to you for not giving him red eyes. '''Fur color:Brown, light blue highlights '- 1.25 - ''Haven't encountered this colour combination before. '''Love Intrest: danielle the godness '- 0.75 - ''How has Omega met her? She's a goddess-- 'Relationship Clash(father), Alexis(mother), Cody(best freind), Em(best freind), Energy(best friend) '- ''1 - ''No siblings or cousins, though. Not a problem, really, but you COULD spice this part up with a character or two. ' Friends Cody emaily the hedgehog Danielle the godness (girlfrind) Dash the turtle Matrix the hedgehog - 1? - ''Wait, why is Emily repeated? And where's Energy? Besides that I'm okay with this. '''enemies Sean the hedgehog Eggman Sonic Tails amy Shadow Kunckles '- 0 ''- Enemies of official characters for no actual reason? Yeah, no. 'Powers/Abilities' '''Alpha form '- 0.5 - ...Eh? Alpha sword attack '''- ''0.5 - ''*Confused again* '''Spin attackg ''- 0.5 - Can't really argue, he's an hedgehog. '''Super speed '''- 0 - Yep yep yep, there we go again. 'Weaknesses' '''Losing in battle '- 0.25 - Seriously Constructive part Name:Omega the Hedgehog It's a common advice - do not use nouns as a name for your character. Omega is not really a noun... but, an ordinary name (just like John) is, in my opinion, better. The name "Omega" gives the character a Mary Sue-aura. Species: Hedgehog Hedgehogs. Ah, there they are. The most fucking overused species in the Sonic the Hedgehog fandom. ''There is no exact percentage, but what do you think? At least 40% of all Sonic FCs is a hedgehog. I automatically asume hedgehogs, foxes, echidnas, and cats, are bad characters. And I bet I'm not the only one. (little bit different for hybrids... but doesn't, for example, "Vampire Cat", sound too Mary Sue-ish as well? I think you get what I'm saying). You could change Omega into a "Hedgehog Salmon" ("Hedgehog Lizard" will do as well, I guess), or a Hedgehog-like species, if you don't like hybrids. '''Love Intrest: danielle the godness' When I see this I automatically asume that Omega has some supernatural powers to see mythical... creatures, I'll say, which is a factor of a Mary Sue (NO NEED TO PANIC, LADIES, IT'S JUST A FACTOR) I haven't seen Danielle's page yet, but ok. enemies Sean the hedgehog Eggman Sonic Tails amy Shadow Kunckles Official characters make my mind go "Mary Sue", and I'm not the only one, for sure. Please guys, avoid ''official characters. c: '''Alpha form' Guys, when you think of a form or ability, explain it. As the form's name is Alpha (see what Omega did here? Omega is the last letter of the Greek alphabet, Alpha is the first... see?) I asume it's OP. k. Same goes for the later mentioned Alpha sword attack. Super speed This overrated ability is what you should avoid, together with chaos control. It's a Mary Sue factor... for me, at least. Losing in battle ...that is not a weakness. And if it is, state why. We, readers of your page, are interested in your character (well, not all of them, but shut it, you know what I mean), so explain things. Tell us that his weakness is losing in a battle, because then he loses motivation for everything. It's the little things. Conclusion On a scale from Sonic the Hedgehog to Very original character'', ''this character is bad, but can be improved by explaining us and changing some little information bits here and there. Oh, also, you might want your page spelling and grammar-checked. I hope I've helped you guys with this blog post c: kbai Category:Blog posts